Problem: Solve for $x$ : $2x - 10 = 9x + 7$
Solution: Subtract $2x$ from both sides: $(2x - 10) - 2x = (9x + 7) - 2x$ $-10 = 7x + 7$ Subtract $7$ from both sides: $-10 - 7 = (7x + 7) - 7$ $-17 = 7x$ Divide both sides by $7$ $\dfrac{-17}{7} = \dfrac{7x}{7}$ Simplify. $-\dfrac{17}{7} = x$